


Names in Elsewhere

by swimbfly



Series: The Moon in Elsewhere [10]
Category: Elsewhere University (Webcomic)
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Names, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimbfly/pseuds/swimbfly
Summary: Elsewhere has a question for you as a new student.
Series: The Moon in Elsewhere [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1241306
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Names in Elsewhere

Names have power in Elsewhere. True names, given names, nicknames, earned names, chosen names; they all have different types of power at Elsewhere. Names can be dangerous. Names can protect you. Names can harm you. Names can be shared and names can be hidden. They can be curses or blessings. 

Those who choose to come to Elsewhere and those that are called to Elsewhere, choose a name to protect themselves. Some choose names based on their nicknames given by friends of family. Some choose names from books or movies. Others something random or funny. Some change their names as often as the leaves, others hold onto them for the entirety of their education. But they all have to watch that their names do not become Names. 

There are names that many chose like Hermione, Luna, Thorin, Hawkeye, and Captain. Some choose names dating prior to iron, prior to steel, prior to the main push back against the Neighbors. Those are names such as Zeus, Thor, Isis, or Hecate. Those names have a habit more so than most of attracting intrigue and interactions with the Neighbors. But even then there are still plenty at Elsewhere who choose those names with no ill effects, well no ill effects beyond the average for the student body.

But then there is a small portion, a very small portion to whom something else happens. Those who claim the name, consciously or unconsciously claiming it, taking the name with its traits, with its truth; well something happens to them. It goes beyond a name becoming a Name. It’s slow, changing things slowly, carefully until those who have chosen these names and whose names have chosen them to become something more. 

Now as for why or how this happens even the oldest of Elsewhere are unaware, or if they are they aren’t speaking. So, it falls to you new student which name will you choose? So, you are aware Phoebus, Artemis, Hades, Isis, Thor, and Fregya have all already been chosen and changed, choosing those names will not alter you beyond your own choices in Elsewhere. So, what is your choice? Something common or something **more?**

**Author's Note:**

> So what name would you choose? What do you think happened to Artemis? Would you like to see more of her in Elsewhere or what happened after she made her choice? Of course, that is assuming I come up with any more ideas for her. But it is nice to work on something that is primarily short ficlets unlike my other fics where I kinda overdid the length of my first few chapters and now feel like all of them need to match up.


End file.
